The Surprise
by Cu-Curee
Summary: Dinobot as youve never seen him before


The Surprise

By: Cu-Curee

 Dinobot and Jaguara were outside by the Great Falls. They were sitting and talking. "What a nice night, no moon pitch dark, billions of stairs..." She sighed. "It's so perfect, so beautiful," Jaguara said.  

"I agree, my dear. However, I believe I am sitting next to someone infinitely more beautiful I agree, my dear. However, I believe I am sitting next to someone infinitely more beautiful," Dinobot said  

"You flatterer." Dinobot simply smiled. He had been planning to ask her something very big and important. He was going to propose to her. However, he couldn't find the proper time to do it, could he find the right words. He reached into sub-space and felt the dagger with which he was going to propose. His grandmother had given it to his father. His grandfather had given it to his grandmother when he proposed. His mother and given it to him. His father had given it to her when he proposed to her. From husband to wife to son. That pattern had been used down his family for years. The dagger was made of jewels and precious metals. He gave an involuntary sigh. "You alright Dino?" Jaguara asked.  

"Yes. I'm fine," Dinobot said.  

"Alright," she said not really believing him. 'He's been acting so weird lately,' she thought. 'I wonder if something's wrong. What if he's trying to tell me he wants to break it off? No Jags, get real. He told you he would love you for the rest of his life. He gave his word of honor. He would never break it. Grrr, what is on his mind! There are times I miss my telepathy. Oh well. He'll get around to telling me sooner or later. The sooner the better,' she thought.  

'How should I go about asking her? I know she loves me, but she may think me too forward. I have never been very good at expressing myself. Perhaps I should ask...No. That would be a large mistake. Grrr, how shall I ask her? Maybe I should just come out and ask her. Yes, that is precisely what I do.' Dinobot thought. He turned to Jaguara.  

"Where is it?" Jaguara asked.  

"Excuse me, where is what?"  

"Cybertron. I wonder which one of these stars is the one our home is orbiting."  

"I do not know my love," he said. He drew a breath. "Jaguara?"  

"Yes Dino?"  

Dinobot took her hand and stood her up. "There is something I have been trying to ask you for some time now, but, I have not been able to do so before."  

"What is it?"  

"Jaguara, would you..." he began. Suddenly Optimus Primal's voice came over their com units.  

"Base to Jaguara and Dinobot."  

"Jaguara and Dinobot here. What's up?"  

"I want you two back at the base now."  

Dinobot gave a low growl. "Very well, Primal, we should be there shortly. Dinobot out."  

"Talk about a mood killer. I swear, he's got the WORST timing."  

"I agree."  

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"  

Dinobot knelt down in front of her. "Jaguara. I have loved you since I first saw you. I wish to be with you for the rest of my life. I guess, what I am trying to say is," He took out the jeweled dagger and presented it to her. "Jaguara, will you marry me?"  

Jaguara coughed twice and her jaw dropped, it took her a few cycles to find her vocal unit and when she did she answered by taking the dagger and saying, "Yes my love, I will."  

Dinobot stood up and kissed her. A long kiss. "We'd better get going my love, lest Primal gets on our tails."  

Jaguara giggled slightly. "Yeah I guess."  

When they got back Primal was waiting for them. "What took you so long?" He asked.  

"Sorry there were some, things, we had to do first." Dinobot answered.  

"And those things would be??"  

"None of your business, Primal," Jaguara said. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night, Dinobot, night, Primal"  

"Good-night, Jaguara." They both said.  

The next day both Dinobot and Primal were out on Patrol. "Now what were you and Jaguara up to last night?" Primal asked.  

"What does it matter, Primal?"  

"Cheetor was worried sick about Jaguara. And frankly I was worried about both of you"  

"Jaguara and I are both capable warriors. We can take care of ourselves."  

"I know but when you don't check in people start to worry!"  

Dinobot growled low in his throat. "I suppose you are right. I apologize."  

"It's all right. So what were you two doing that made you forget to check in?"  

"As Jaguara said last night, that is none of your business."  

"All right. Just as long as you remember to check in once in a while."  

"Of course, Primal. I..."  

Just then there was a blast that shot at them. "For the Royalty!!!" came the familiar battle cry of Inferno.  

Dinobot saw Inferno, Rampage and Quickstrike advancing. "It seems we are outnumbered. Dinobot to base."  

"Base here. Go ahead Dinobot." Came Jaguara's voice.  

"We are under attack."  

"On our way, base out."  

Moments later, Jaguara, Cheetor, and Rhinox were on the scene. "The cavalry has arrived!" Cheetor exclaimed.  

The Battle was fierce. Shots rained down on and from both sides. Suddenly Dinobot was hit hard by Rampage, and he went flying into a rock. "DINOBOT!!" Jaguara cried, as she ran over to him. She looked over his wounds. They were quite severe. Dinobot groaned and tried to get up. "Lie still, my love." She said, gently pushing him down. The other Maximals finally drove off the Predacons and joined her at Dinobot's side. "It's alright, Dino." She said trying to comfort him.  

"Jaguara...are you...alright?"  

"Yes. I'm fine. But you're not."  

"I do not think I am going to make it," he said weakly, some Mech-Blood oozing from his mouth.  

"Don't say that! You promised..." She stopped and saw the others standing around her. "Ahh, the Pit with it! You promised that we would spend the rest of our lives together. You wanted to marry me and Primus, slag it. I'm gonna hold you to it!" She gave a choked laugh. "You're not getting out of it that easily."  

The other Maximals were shocked by what they heard, but Jaguara paid on heed. "I guess you are right," he said softly.  

"I know I'm right. Now, stay stillJaguara turned to Rhinox. "Rhinox I need you to transform. I'm goon put Dinobot on your back so we can get him to base."  

Rhinox, still stunned, nodded and transformed. Jaguara hoisted Dinobot onto Rhinox's back then mounted him herself. In a much longer time than Jaguara would have liked, they reached the base. Jaguara dismounted Rhinox, grabbed Dinobot and ran to the CR Chamber. His condition had gotten progressively worse in the time it took to get to the base. Jaguara stood near the CR chamber as Dinobot was being repaired. "Jaguara?" Optimus Primal asked, tentatively.  

"Yeah, Primal?" She responded.  

"When did this thing between you and Dinobot happen?"  

She sighed. "He and I have been love since we met. Last night, when he and I were out late, that's when he proposed to me, with this." She took out the jewel and the precious metal dagger that Dinobot had given her.  

Rattrap gave a low whistle. "That's is one expensive lookin' weapon, fur-face."  

"Got that right." Cheetor agreed.  

Jaguara smiled, the turned to the CR chamber. "I hope he makes it. I..." Her voice cracked and trailed off and Cheetor placed a hand on her shoulder.  

"It's alright sis. If anyone can make it through that kinda' beating, it's Dinobot."  

"I hope you're right Cheets. I hope to Primus you're right."  

Cheetor gave his sister a quick hug and said, "He'll be back on-line and tearing up Preds in no time, Jags." Jaguara smiled.  

"But in the mean time," Optimus said. "I do believe congratulations are in order."  

"Hey yeah!" Rattrap said. Just the Silverbolt came in. His wing mechanism had been off-line and he had been ordered to remain in the base 'till it was working again. "Hey bird-dog. Get this. Chopper-face and fur-face are gettin' hitched." Rattrap said.  

"Hitched?" Silverbolt asked.  

Dinobot and I are getting married, Silverbolt." Jaguara translated.  

"Well, then congratulations. Where is Dinobot?" Jaguara pointed to the CR chamber. "What happened to him?" He asked.  

"Rampage shot him," she answered.  

"Will he survive?"  

"According to this," Rhinox said. "He'll pull through nicely."  

Jaguara breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear," she said.  

The next day Dinobot emerged from the CR chamber good as new. Jaguara was there, waiting for him. She ran to him and hugged and kissed him. "Well, that certainly was a nice welcome," he said.  

"Oh you," she said with a giggle. "The others know about the engagement."  

"Well, after what you said on the battle field, it's no wonder." They then kissed again again and headed to the rec-room where they were greeted by a surprise-engagement party that the other Maximals were holding for them. "Well this is certainly a surprise." Dinobot said.  

"I agree. Well, let's join the fun!" Jaguara said. "I love you Dinobot."  

"I love you too, Jaguara." Dinobot answered. He hugged her and the joined the party.  

THE END


End file.
